Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen
is a Japanese shōjo manga written and illustrated by Akane Ogura. The series premiered in the September 2007 issue of Hakusensha's bi-monthly shōjo manga magazine, LaLa DX. Chapters are collected and published in collected volumes by Hakusensha under the ''Hana to Yume Comics label. The series currently have two volumes released in Japan. Plot At a certain place, there are two countries engaging in battle at their country's border. The long lasting war became unbearable and so Prince Johanne of Meteora from the North while Princess Euda of Canan from the South appeared before their parents and citizens and announced that they were in love with each other. The two Kings of the two countries, being doting fathers, were against the idea at first but, gave in and stopped the war to approve of their relationship. Peace was then declared and the Prince and Princess were happily engaged with blessings from everyone. They set up their residence at the border of the two countries and began to live happily ever after but the truth is that they don't get along at all! Characters Princess Euda Euda is 17 years old as well as being the youngest child and the only daughter of the King of Canan, the Country of Deserts in the South. She has black hair as well as red/brown eyes. She is considered petite since she is only 1.56 m in height. She helps to heal war victims and is revered as the Holy Maiden. She dislikes war and violence and disapproves of any fighting. Euda became engaged to Prince Johanne of Meteora, her country's enemy, in want of stopping the dreaded war that left so many of her citizens wounded or dead. However, she and Prince Johanne's relationship was nothing more than a lie for the reason of peace between the two countries. At first, she shows complete hatred to Johanne because he was the one that lead his armies into killing many of her citizens. She would not let him touch her and would only act like they were a couple when they were in the presence of the palace subjects and the media. As the story progresses, Euda found that she has to constantly remind herself that it's not because she loves Johanne that she stays by his side, and it became evident by the end of chapter 4 that she harbours deep feelings for him. Euda often states that she hate Johanne and would attack and run away from him like a child, but in truth it was because she was confused about her feelings for him since she had led a sheltered life in her country. Her two eldest brothers, Ishmael and Zacarias came to visit her in to fully approve of her engagement to Johanne. She is still in training to be a doctor and offers free medical check-ups to the citizens of both countries even though only citizens from her country comes. Prince Johanne Johanne is 19 years old and is the second prince of Meteora, the Country of Forests and Lakes. He has platinum/blonde hair as well as blue eyes. He is the young commander of his country's army who managed to turn the tables in the war against Canan even though they were outnumbered. His people extol him as a hero. Johanne is the fiance of Princess Euda of the South, but unlike Euda who only agreed on their engagement so the war would stop, Johanne had loved Euda from the very beginning. During one moment, when he was fooling around during the war, he saw Euda on the television when she was nursing a war victim. He continued to see her many times and noticed that she always looked very sad. Euda's feelings has somehow caught his attention. Johanne doesn't give much priority to the war but he feels calm when being in the battlefield. He thought giving Euda peace between both countries by stopping the war could give him a smile from her. However, his courtship didn't start off well as he always manage to make Euda angry but on countless occasions, he had saved Euda from near death experiences with him putting his life on the line and has started to gain her liking. During Euda's brothers' visit, a commotion broke out between the citizens of the two countries and Johanne decided to settle things by having a match with Prince Ishmael. Euda didn't approve of the fight at all and threw herself into their midst when Johanne got wounded. The battle ended up with a tie and peace was regained among the citizens. Prince Zacarias later comments that although Johanne hates to abandon his victory, he had been happy with the draw as Euda's wish was more important to him. He receives his first voluntary hug and confession from Euda at the end of chapter 4. Zeybel Zeybel is Johanne's secretary. He was one of the first offenders who try to break Johanne and Euda apart so the war would continue. He does this by winning Euda's favour through his charm and has managed to stir Johanne's jealousy and dislike towards him. She showed her first sign of liking towards Johanne after Zeybel's failure to continue the war. Prince Ishmael Ishmael is the first prince of Canan as well being Euda's oldest halfbrother. He is the first son of the first wife as well as the commander of his country's army. He fights Johanne during the commotion between the Northern and Southern citizens which ended with a draw as well as wounding Johanne with him breaking his sword in half. He is very protective of Euda as well as her other brother. Ishmael and Zacarias thought that Johanne has found a weak point in Euda and has forced her to marry him but this was not true. Prince Zacarias Zacarias is the 4th prince of Canan as well as Euda's fourth eldest halfbrother. He is the first son of the second wife and is the second-in-command of his country's army. He, along with Ishmael are caring brothers to Euda, and he can become very flirtatious with his stepsister. Like Ishmael, he is also very protective of her. Thomas Caspel Caspel is a prominent businessman in Meteora. He was the second main offender in trying to separate Johanne and Euda to continue to war after Johanne's secretary, Zeybel. Isabelle Isabelle is Thomas Caspel's business partner who pretends to be his daughter in order to get close to the Johanne. Her closeness with Johanne has started rumours among citizens and stirred jealousy within Euda. Johanne showed no interest towards her since he knew she was the enemy from the start. Countries Meteora Prince Johanne's country. The country is also known as the Country of Forests and Lakes in the North. This country symbolises Western life and is a fairly modern society. Since Euda is marrying into Johanne's family, the setting of the manga takes place in a European style palace. Johanne, his men and the palace servants are mainly seen wearing official Western army uniforms and maid uniforms. The party shown in chapter 4, Johanne and all those attending the party are wearing modern suits and dresses. More modern weapons like guns and cannons are used by this country during the war and it differs from Canan in terms of technology. Canan Princess Euda's country. The country is known as the Country of Deserts in the South. This country takes on a representation of an Arabian society. In Canan, polygamy was allowed and because of this Euda has twelve halfbrothers from her father's four different wives. Throughout the manga, Euda was always seen wearing an Arabian cloak with a hood in public. When she is sulking in her room, she takes off the cloak and reveals some kind of dress underneath and shows a considerable amount of skin. Euda brought a few maids with her from Canan and they are always seen dressed similarly to her without the fine jewellery. When Euda attends the party in chapter 4, her dress shows a mix between western and Arabian fashion. Canan is a relatively less developed country, with only swords and more primitive guns as weapons during the war. Media The manga was first published in the September 2007 issue of Hakusensha's bi-monthly shōjo manga magazine, LaLa DX. The volumes were published under Hakusensha's shōjo manga label, Hana to Yume Comics. The first volume of the series was published on August 5, 2008 and the ISBN number is ISBN 9784592184126. The second volume was released on June 5, 2009 and it carries the ISBN number of ISBN 9784592184133. Both volumes feature Johanne and Euda. References External links *La Garance - Author's official website *Comic Holmes: Database of Hakusensha's Mangaka - Akane Ogura Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga series Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Sharp Point Press titles